The beginning of the end
by sonoposeidon
Summary: Percy finds a way to kill Kronos. some Percabeth later on. First fanfic so please review. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

1

1. I find a way to kill Kronos

"Sheesh Nico, how much can you eat?" I asked. "Tell me already!" It was my birthday and Nico had told me he knew a way to defeat Kronos. But instead he was eating a piece of my birthday cake. Nico had shown up outside my window and asked to come in. When Paul saw him he freaked. Anyway, Nico wouldn't tell me and I was getting impatient.

"Ah," he finally said. "That's a good birthday cake. So you want to know how to defeat Kronos. First you have to promise not to tell anyone until I say you can."

"I promise," I answered. "Just tell me how."

"It's actually pretty simple. It just isn't easy." He paused. "First you have to engage Kronos in single combat. Then you have to disarm him. Pretty easy right? Next you must pick up his sword, swing it at him and separate his soul from his body. This will get Kronos out of Luke. Therefore, we save Luke and banish Kronos to Tartatrus forever. And to top it all off, Kronos won't get anymore cookies until he apologizes. There, I'm done. What do you think?"

At that moment I was kind of perplexed so I didn't answer. I was thinking how hard that would be. "What if he switches his soul with Luke's so that Luke would be in control. What would happen then?" I asked.

"You'd have to do it all over again and Luke would be dead."

I could think of a lot of people who wouldn't like that but I wasn't going to mention that to Nico. He seemed to be so happy with his plan.


	2. I get into a fight

1

**I get into a fight**

The next day at school my mind was filled with what ifs. What if I can't disarm Kronos? What if the sword won't work on him? What if he kills me first? What if, what if, what if?

I barely got through my classes. I had this huge Latin test and I barely eked the last answer out in time. I got in trouble in every class. I even got in trouble in world history where I am the teachers pet. At lunch all my friends talked about what they were going to do that weekend. "So Percy, what are you doing?" asked my best friend Chad

"When?" I asked.

"This weekend for Labor Day. When else is there?" He replied.

"Oh, I'm probably going to stay at home and my mom is going to barbecue."

"Okay, because I was wondering if you could come over to my house and play basket ball with me and some of the guys. After all, you are the star player on the team."

"No, I can't. I just remembered I'm going to see my dad and we are going to go boating one last time before fall."

Chad looked amazed. "What kind of boat does your dad have?" he asked.

"He has a sailboat, a jet ski (the stand-up kind), a sea doo, and a speedboat." I answered. "He's kind of obsessed with boating. _It makes sense, considering he is the god of the sea_, I thought.

"Dude, that is really cool. Can you drive any of those?"

"Well, uh yeah. I'm fifteen and I have a boating license. Wouldn't you if your dad had all those boats?"

As Chad went back to his conversation with our other friends I again found myself wandering. In P.E. later that day I missed half my shots in basketball. As I walked to my locker after my last class I accidentally bumped into Jack Freeman, the 250 lb. linebacker. "Jackson!" he yelled. "Nobody bumps into ME without fighting."

I mumbled something like, "just trying to get to my locker…"

"Well I gathered that. Meet me at the football stadium in ten minutes."

"I can't get there in ten minutes. Make it fifteen." As I got my books out of my locker I found myself staring at the picture of Annabeth that I keep in my locker. As I was wondering how to beat Jack I remembered Annabeth's words from so long ago.

_"Brawn has to bow to brain sometimes"_ I found myself wishing that she were here to help get me out of this mess.

As I approached the stadium I thought that there were an awful lot of people there. Then I realized they weren't there to watch the practice. They were there to watch our fight. "Hurry up Jackson. I don't have all day," shouted Jack.

"I'm coming," I replied. Suddenly he swung his fists at me. I only barely ducked in time. _I have the brain. _I thought._ Now all I have to do is figure out how to use it against brawn._ Then I realized something I could do. I could fight like in one of those bullfights on TV. It would tire him out enough so that I could deck him. So I avoided him and sure enough he started getting tired. Slowly but surely I started to get more hits in. Then he stopped altogether and I punched him as hard as I could. As I walked away I thought,_ Annabeth would be proud._


	3. A boating trip goes wrong

1

A/N. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been kind of busy. I thought of this off the top off my head so please review. Thanks. :)

A boating trip goes wrong.

It was 10:00 in the morning and I was awake. I know you're probably thinking that nobody gets up before 12:00 on a Saturday, but today was special. I was going boating with my dad. Sure, most people don't go boating in September but when your dad is the god of the sea and exception is made. "Percy, your father will be hear in ten minutes," called my mom. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Mom. I have nectar and ambrosia, two changes of clothes, my toothbrush, my cell phone, my sword, and everything else you wanted me to bring. I will call you if anything happens, I'll call you each night. You don't need to worry about me. I'm quite capable of being mature," I answered.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. I answered it and there was my dad. He and all the other gods were allowed to take this weekend off to be with their children. "How are you doing son? Not bad I hope. Well, we better go. The sea is a fickle friend," said Poseidon. I smiled at his joke. He is the god of the sea and I'm his son so if the sea is rough we can beat it back into line. As we walked out to his blue Maserati Spyder,(I still can't get over how cool my dad's car is) I looked at the sky and noticed that it was kind of stormy looking.

"Hey Dad, did you talk to Uncle Zeus about giving us good weather this weekend?" I asked.

"Yes I did. And do you know what he said? He said that I could have good weather if I didn't kill any more birds for a whole month."

"So why is the weather all stormy looking?"

"I was just wondering that myself."

Suddenly an image appeared. It was Zeus. "Sorry about the weather. I'll try to keep my anger under control next time."

Pretty soon the sky cleared up. We reached the harbor and I saw my father's boat. It was amazing! I ran aboard and immediately went to the helm. Next I ran to the starboard side. The gunwales were just high enough that I could reach over without falling overboard. The keel seemed evenly placed to me. It was also a round bottom/deep vee hull meaning it could move quickly but still be stable in rough waters.

As soon as I finished admiring the boat from all angles I ran to my father and asked if we could set out. He told me that we would have to load the boat with provisions first. Finally the boat was loaded and we were ready to cast off. We powered out to open water and then set the sails. After about an hour of reveling in the freedom of the open ocean, I started thinking about Annabeth. I wondered what she would be doing right now. Probably she was still in bed like most people are on weekends at 11:00. After another hour my dad and I furled the sails, anchored, and ate lunch. The sea was beginning to get a bit choppy so it was hard to eat without dropping something. As it began to get even choppier we decided to stay there and go below deck. Suddenly a storm hit. We IM'd Zeus and asked what was going on. He said he didn't know and then asked Dad to check what was happening on the bottom of the ocean.

"Percy, you're going to have to sail back in to New York, tell them I got washed overboard and tell the coast guard to look for me. It is all on you now. I trust you."

When my dad finished talking he jumped over the side and the sea calmed down enough for me to get back to port. When I got there I put on a good show of being extremely distraught and they believed me. I took a cab back to my apartment and when I got there my mom cried, "Oh I thought you were dead. I thought someone had killed you. How could you do this to me? You should have messaged me as soon as you got in. You are grounded for the rest of the…never mind. You can do whatever you want. Oh I am so glad you're safe."

When my mom got done crying over the fact that I was still alive, I went over to Chad's house. When I got there I went to the back where all my friends were playing basketball. I immediately stole the ball from Chad. As I went up for a lay-up I heard an ominous growling…

A/N I hoped you liked it. Please review and if you have any ideas please tell me.


	4. Say What!

A/N. Sorry it took so long to update. With basketball starting, I haven't really had much time to write.

…I heard an ominous growling. I immediately did some weird back flip thing, brought the ball down and blasted the hellhound that just came out of the bushes to kingdom come. Then I realized that there was both good news and bad news. The good news was that the hellhound I killed was the leader. The bad news, well, there were six more. I guess that goes to show that I have the WORST luck of anybody. As I started battling the hellhounds I saw someone run into the fray, sword flashing. I didn't have time to wonder who it was. As I was fighting I remembered why I liked sword fighting so much. The rush. I flung myself into fighting with all I had. The ring of the sword coming in and out of the hellhounds was exhilarating. The air was filled with yellow powder and finally there was only one hound left. Unfortunately for me and the other person, it was the biggest one I'd ever seen. And that is saying something. Finally, after about ten minutes of fighting, I struck it in a vital spot and it exploded into yellow dust.

I turned to see who had helped me kill the hounds and I saw….**CHAD!** "How…What…When?" I stammered.

"I am a child of Athena," he answered. "She came to me when I was about five years old. She gave me a sword, told me not to go to the camp, and basically, have a good life."

"Wait. She told you not to go to camp? Why?"

"Honestly, I don't know. All I know is that I fend for myself really."

"Um, okay." I really didn't know what to say. I had just found out that my previously mortal friend was actually a half-blood. The world really is full of surprises. I then noticed all my other friends staring at us. So I stepped forward, snapped my fingers, and told them all that had happened was that I made my layup. They immediately forgot what had happened. Then we continued playing basketball.

My team won, so the losers had to buy my team sodas at the nearest supermarket. As we were all walking to the store, I felt a strange tingling in my stomach, like someone I knew was in trouble. I used my empathy link with Grover to ask him if he was all right. He told me that he was and then asked why I wanted to know. So I told him that I had felt a tingling and he said it might be Annabeth. I hadn't considered that.

"…going?"

"What?" I asked.

"I said, where are you going? You walked right past the store," replied Chad.

I quickly made up some story about how I had my head in the cloud, and I was thinking of how badly my team had thrashed the other one. Somehow they believed me.

At 5:00 I went home, ate supper, and flopped on my bed for about half an hour before my mom told me to come into the kitchen. She told me that I had a letter. On it was the name…


	5. Happy new year

A/N- Aaahh! Monkeys are attacking! But seriously, sorry for not updating. And now, on with the story!

…was the name, Poseidon! Whoah, talk about unexpected. You would think he would IM me or something. I opened the letter and found a note. _**"Why?"**_ That was all it said. I stared at it confused. What did it mean? Then it came to me. My dad and Annabeth's mom were mortal (or is it immortal?) enemies. I had developed a special bond with Annabeth. Whether she knew it or not, I didn't know. As I thought about it, I realized that whatever happened, my dad would not care. At least that was what I thought. Little did I know that my dad was thinking the exact same thing.

_**January 1, 2009**_

"Happy new year!" we all screamed. It was now officially the New Year. The ball in the Big Apple had just dropped. Everybody around me was now singing "Auld Lang Sine." I looked to my right, and then my left. I was thinking about how in a few months, I would turn sixteen. Then I would decide the fate of the world. I casually, like an idiot, shrugged it off thinking that I would make my decision then. Have you ever procrastinated? Remember the consequences? I do. Let me just say that procrastinating something as big as the fate of the world is not a smart thing to do. Anyway, as of today I had until August to decide for the world.

Where do you go when you have the feeling that you will blow up? You go to your dad right? Well when your dad is the god of the ocean you can't really go to him for help on teenage problems. I was mad as the Marianas Trench at my friend Chad. He had just told me that a sister of his would never go out with sea spawn like me. (**A/N ****Chad is a daughter of Athena remember? Come on get with the times.) **I contemplated blowing the water fountain up all over him but decided not to. Even though I could easily make it look accidental I wouldn't do that to my friend.

"Sorry Chad, I don't know what I was thinking. Of course she wouldn't. Now please don't get mad at me."

"Okay. I forgive you. But don't even think about it again."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Mom, I'm home. Do we have any food? Preferably blue cookies."

"No we don't and don't yell in the house. Especially not when Mr. Ailson is taking his nap."

Mr. Ailson is this old guy next door who always is asleep when I get home from school, so unless I have basketball I can't bring any friends over. I heard a thump from next door and knew that that meant I would get a tongue lashing for waking him up. I quickly left the room.

I met Chad at the park and we started skateboarding. I hit a protruding root and fell. I heard someone say," Wow Percy, that was really smooth." I looked up and saw Annabeth!

A/N-I know you hate me for not continuing but it is a snow day and I want to go pelt my friend. Now if you don't review you might never see this story again so review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n- It will end in this chapter b/c I see no point since the book is out.

Recap- I hit a protruding root and saw Annabeth!

Whoah! Where did she come from? Then I got up and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just… LOOK OUT!" Kronos had suddenly appeared. I disarmed him took his scythe, killed him and everything was hunky-dory.

A/n- you do not have to review since it was so short. But I do recommend getting the new book. Oh, and Santa doesn't like mean ol' flamers.

L/n- (Lawyer's note) sonoposeidon does not endorse Santa in any way.


End file.
